


With A Dirty Face

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bukkake, Community: spnkink_meme, Crying Jensen Ackles, Dom Jared Padalecki, Facials, M/M, Sub Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, any kink





	With A Dirty Face

Dacryphilia; a fetish in which one is aroused by tears or sobbing. Not a kink they have played with in a while, but one that Jensen loved as much as Jared. He bows his head, the action letting Jared know that he wants to play and when Jared kisses the crown of his head, the scene begins to play out. 

Jensen slides off the bed and huddles himself in the corner, black collar weaved around his throat and lined with a soft fabric pressing to his baby soft freckled skin. It takes him a moment to lose himself to the tears, to get in the right headspace of sadness; once he is over taken Jensen cries, tear blown eyes piercing through Jared’s heart. He sniffles, whimpers, chest heaving as he sobs into his hands. 

Jared watches over him, palming his thick, fat cock through his Jensen. He is fascinated by the beauty of the salty dampness trickling over freckled, baby soft skin. He eyes his sub, smoky lust burning in his gaze; he watches the shuddering of Jensen's shoulders as he listens to the muffled sobs. Tugging his throbbing prick out of his slacks, Jared jacks the stocky flesh and smears pre-cum up and down the silky flesh. 

He cannot take his eyes of the pretty sub, intoxicated by the shimmering tears tumbling down Jensen’s face and over his pink, plump soft lips, his freckles golden and warm on his handsome face. Jared doesn't stop jacking his cock as he watches Jensen's eyes continue to spill over with sorrowful dampens, his thickness twitching as a shuttering sob shakes Jensen's chest. 

Jared knows how vulnerable it makes Jensen feel to play like this, and he is honored that he is given control, that Jensen trusts him with his kinks. He knows how much power he has over Jensen, and it feels so good, makes his blood boil and his dick leak in his grip. When Jared praises his submissive, calling him pretty and beautiful, Jensen sobs harder, tears falling like rain and tumbling down his freckled cheeks. 

Jared tugs his dick faster, twists his wrist as his balls begin to draw up. He can feel the hunger in his belly, the sharp kick of his dick in his grip, and he is going to shoot; he quickly walks over to his sub and tugs his spiky hair, pulling Jensen’s head up so his submissive is forced to look at him from his knees. Jared grunts, his ball tingle, and he slaps his dick across Jensen’s lips as he feels the pleasure spark.

He pumps his fist faster, strokes as his thumb brushes through the slit, smearing the pre-cum, hips moving erratically as Jensen sobs, his green eyes sparkling-shimmering with dampness. His body tenses, muscles clenching, and then he gasps as he comes, pulsing creamy white globes of cum all over Jensen’s lips and his freckled cheek. 

Jensen cries through his master’s aftershocks, and a few of his wrenching sounds make Jared's cockhead dribble a few last trickles of cum until Jared has blown his load and is left with a blissful afterglow. Jensen slicks his fingers through the creamy mess on his face and licking them clean. His sobs quiet as playtime ends, the tears sliding down his face as Jared kneels. His Master pulls him into his arms and hugs him tightly, thanking Jensen for being so gracious to give him an orgasm. “I love to make you come, Sir,” Jensen says, a beautiful smile on his tear-stricken face. Jared kisses him dearly, and Jensen kisses back passionately before he groans a soft whine as his throbbing cock warms between his legs. Jared nips at his lower lip, then curling their tongues together to deepen the kiss, teasing Jensen's sweetness, before he breaks the embrace. 

He smiles and reaches between Jensen's legs to grasp his blood swollen dick; he tugs steadily, jerking Jensen off and flicking his thumb over the reddened slit that dribbles creamy pre-cum. His other hand palms Jensen's balls and rolls them, lips pecking kisses all over Jensen's cute freckled cheeks. 

Jensen gasps as Jared's hand tug his blood-swollen shaft, and with all the pent up horny lust rushing through his vines he comes quickly. As he is over taken with pleasure, balls clenching as they empty, a soothing hand pets his hair and loving lips kiss him. 

That night he sleeps in his master’s arms, blissfully content.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/37994.html?thread=8994154#t8994154)


End file.
